twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosedark Occultress
Quick Info A unicorn mare with a somewhat mysterious background. She excels in potion-making, using natural flora of the land as her primary ingredients. Rosedark hopes to become Zecora's apprentice and friend, but is unsure whether Zecora will have her as either. She often inadvertently makes other ponies wary/suspicious/scared with her facial expressions, which oftentimes make her look sinister. Cutie Mark A black cauldron, emblazoned with a purple rose. Within the cauldron is a boiling purple liquid emitting black bubbles. A brown stirring stick can also be seen protruding from the cauldron. Appearance Her coat is a dark and majestic purple. Her mane and tail are both a natural midnight black infused with natural emerald green stripes. She keeps them both trimmed in a very neat straight line. She often wears jewelry that matches one or both colors of her mane and tail, but usually avoids kinds that match her coat. She also constantly wears her silver prescription glasses, her natural eyesight being an absolutely atrocious nearsighted 20/80. She often wears a black cape that was made by her mother. An interesting physical feature about Rosedark are her visible black hooves, which is relatively uncommon on mares in Equestria. Bio Rosedark Occultress was born on October 13, 1990. Hailing from The United Kingdom of Braytain, Rosedark travelled to and arrived in Ponyville with all her belongings in the hopes of becoming an apprentice to the zebra mare, Zecora. Early life From a very young age, Rosedark showed exemplary skill in potion-making by use of natural plants and ingredients, hence her Cutie Mark. She specifically sought to make potion recipes that remedied small ailments like headaches, stomachaches, joint pains and the like. She also learned how to make several other, somewhat mythical potions that could grant the user a bit of extra luck or even make someone fall in love. Despite the power and success she could obtain from the latter group, Rosedark disagreed with the deceitful nature of such concoctions and decided that she would primarily focus on furthering her skills to help relieve other ponies of various ailments, only delving into the other potions when she deemed the reasoning righteous or for the sake of a harmless laugh. Her parents were very pleased with her abilities and did everything they could to help her learn and grow in her chosen field, which included helping her find the location of the great potion maker Zecora. So shortly after turning 21 she left her home in order to find her would-be mentor. Present Upon registering her citizenship in Ponyville, Mayor Mare granted Rosedark the accomodation of an older and abandondoned 2-story pharmacy building near the edge of the Everfree Forest. The lower story was made to be used as a storefront, while the upper story was a full residence complete with kitchen and bath. She decided to name her business "The Odd Rose Apothecary", on account of her own unusual nature and the fact that purple roses, her moniker and personal symbol, are quite a rare sight all across Equestria. She converted the living quarters of the residence into a miniature laboratory of sorts, so that she would have a space to work on new recipes and ideas either for her business or for practice with Zecora's teachings. Personality Rosedark is a very kind and warm-hearted pony who enjoys helping others, is often cheerful and is quite delighted by conversation. Her downfall, however, is that her features are sharp in nature and can cause her to appear somewhat menacing, sinister, or even downright evil to those who don't know her well enough. This is absolutely unhelped by the fact that when using even simple facial expressions (Like smiling) she has no idea that she is oftentimes simulating a look one might see on the face of a dangerous lunatic/madman or a nefariously plotting scientist. Her voice is often in a lower pitch that some would define as sultry, but it is still very gentle and soothing. Friends None, as of yet. Likes and Dislikes LIKES *Potion making *Chocolate and other sweets *Reading *Music *Ponies who are intelligent and kind DISLIKES *Total darkness/silence *Spiders *Tea *Ponies who are intolerant of others OOC/Player Notes I am on and offline at varying random times, though NORMALLY I should be online Monday-Friday from 9am-4pm in GMT-5 (Eastern time). If you try to address me and I'm not around and you decide you want to move on to other things, feel free to do such without worry and DEFINITELY don't be afraid to delete your tweet to me and then tweet it again once I actually am online. I will occasionally use TwitLonger for my larger posts simply because I'm a VERY chatty person. If for any reason it bothers you OR you can't view the TwitLonger links, simply let me know via DM or in a post and I'll gladly accomodate for you! Also note that I am a girl-who-likes-girls IRL and this DOES expand to my character, so if you don't like it then simply don't talk to or RP with me and we'll avoid conflict altogether. That said though, don't worry about me getting annoyingly flirty or hitting on other girls/mares at random, because I'm just plain NOT going to do such. If ANYTHING romance-wise is going to happen, then it's just going to happen of it's own accord, I'm not going to force it on anyone or try to make it happen. So in other words, it's probably ONLY going to come up as a barely noticable passing reference, I.E. telling any colt who tries to make a move on me/my OC something like "You are SO not my type". Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters